User talk:Kyuubidrago23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Stealth lumino.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 01:27, August 31, 2010 What da beep? What was that picture about?! Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 01:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude... Some one has a DHARAK COLOSSUS!!!! I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 03:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) want to brawl on dimensions?im on the avior server at the school Yeah! In fact, Pyrus Phosphos is my guardian on BD. I could definitely use a code. In case of a Phosphos attack, bring a Lythirus+Kazarina+Zenet steak! 21:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Tough... I don't know... In case of a Phosphos attack, bring a Lythirus+Kazarina+Zenet steak! 23:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I got it. Thanks, it got my Phos to 890 Gs! In case of a Phosphos attack, bring a Lythirus+Kazarina+Zenet steak! 23:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) If you have any unused codes give them to me please! G2g. The aura of my awesomeness shall vaporize you!!! 03:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) THANKS!!! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 01:14, November 10, 2010 (UTC) REALLY?! Who's Blitz was that?! Darkus Alpha 00:22, November 13, 2010 (UTC) good. I'm making sure that Z's V Blitz is a lie. Darkus Alpha 00:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC) DUDE!!!! OMG i wanna know if i can brawl ur blitz and scaboid but its ur decision bro :) ^ tht was me nuzamaki90 Yo dude, its me, sakurakitsune1, and so I heard and saw that u got new bakugan. That is totally awesome!!! can u tell me waht u got??? By the way, when I said that "how did u level up ur deck, I meant that u were using darkus attacks that I had never seen before and on the new updates page, it said that u could lvl up ur deck by paying bakucoins. Also, is that my blitz on ur talk page?? Thanks. Gasp. U R soooooo lucky!!! Nuza wants to join. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 04:41, November 18, 2010 (UTC) what was the bakugan next to the blitz dragonoid? Contest Can you add BD username LordExedra to your contest? But I can ply do it on the 20th as I live in Alberta and have school on friday and church on Sunday. Infinty is everything 02:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Add BD username Cyprius as well. Thanks! PLITHEON (talk) 23:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) sign me up hay could you sign me up for the bwmt under aquosx/brydonaquos the infinity brawlers group is almost compleat. 01:36, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, its me, Sakurain, wanna battle a Gren? same place. --Sakurakitsune1-- Can you enter me in the contest? If you do, put down Nintendocan (BD Name: Mike98) Nintendocan (talk) 22:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah what time and where does the tournament take place? Nintendocan (talk) 22:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC) There's no space in my BD Name. Nintendocan (talk) 01:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I WANT TO JOIN!!! ME, ME, ME!!! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 23:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) can i join the tournament? what date and time is it, but any ways i will join!! HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!! BEST SONG: GONNA GET THIS!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:19, November 23, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah my BD name is Nikki34 HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!! BEST SONG: GONNA GET THIS!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:27, November 23, 2010 (UTC) When?? When does the BakuDimensions Mega Tournament take place? Anime rocks 19:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Contest Where is the location of the contest? DarkusAlpha@gmail.com That's my email. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 05:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) this is nuza, my email is nuzamaki90@hotmail.com :) thanks again for the awesome tournament kyuubi :) Don't tell me... Did your tournament already happen??? AND NO ONE TOLD ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anime rocks 12:28, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 uhh... hey kyuubi wanna battle? im tommy22 in dharak at the downtown plaza Oh, COME ON! PIKACHU??? THIS IS BAKUGAN WIKI, NOT POKEMON WIKI! 16:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga if it were T.S. would be on that list. Don't resent me [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'for doing ']] my JOB.' 02:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC)' Can I join Can I join the tournament please I know I won't win but I want to enter one also can be pushed to 2pm also can you send me a message me when it's time for the tournament because you know I'm European thanks! I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 11:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Tourney MK2 I'm in. I'll try to make it this time. Anime rocks 12:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Dude, im definitely in...im "pyronator" -anony- 22:38, December 2, 2010 (UTC) can i join kyuubi Reach For The Stars 05:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) depends, who are you?Kyuubidrago23 (talk) 13:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Kyuubidrago About Venoclaw Send it to digimaster1bxm@aol.com Anime rocks 00:03, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Thanks Thanks for the well-wishes. Typing without that finger takes about 3x as long, but at least I can still type! :) Hope you have a wonderful day! See you on BD soon! TC (talk) 14:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC) what is yo BD name. you forgot that. Kyleronco (talk) 01:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) **I wasn't sure if you were referring to me about this, but I am TCtheRogue on BD. If you weren't talking to me, I will move my hiney out of your talk space! :) ''TC (talk) 04:42, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Here's a pic of... MAH TROJAN HORSY!!! From Back yard monsters. Do not press the big red button... . 22:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC) holiday tourney ok...so the tourney is on the 27 (cuz that works for you)...i need to know a time! maybe like...noonish? maybe like 3? Are you juanCarlos? Are you really juanCarlos on Bakugan Dimensions?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999!!!!!Ω(Talk to me!) 03:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Resistance Please join Shadow Resistance. We help destroy Shadow Army! Look on my profile for more information. S999|Leave a M. 02:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Finally got a MS huh? Reach for the stars 22:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I would love to have a darkus spidaro or a aquos aranaunt. Can I have one plz I would love to have a darkus spidaro or a aquos aranaunt. Can I have one plz _danzillaman_ http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Danzillaman http://www.youtube.com/user/danzillaman danzillaman@gmail.com from your good friend danzillaman Lol about the Kamehameha thing on your page, check Razen's attack on BD. That's a true Kamehameha. 50px Rule 14 50px 19:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) email airzelofhaos@yahoo.com PSYCHOSOCIAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!! ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!]] 12:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) question about bolcanon hi i got a question about your pyrus bolcanon is it 800gs?it says it on the bolcanon page but i just wanna make sure if you could confirm it please tell me on my talk page thanksTitaniumgirl (talk) 20:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I missed the raffle...(Stabs self hard then nukes Justin Beiber) Kyleronco (talk) 01:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Dude u got everything excep bakusteel traps, epic finds OMG NOW U GOT EVERYTHING! lol How do the steel traps work? SIG what do u want it 2 say, and what pic do u want??? Think twice before messing with me 00:14, March 18, 2011 (UTC) go to preferences, then inside there will be a section called 'signature' . in the white box paste this text: file: Ptd1.png GRR...don't make me MAD!!! hope thats good enough Think twice before messing with me 00:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) here here here, after the file part of your signature, put this '|150 px' EXAMPLE - 150 px if u want ur pic to be any bigger, use '|200 px' or '|300 px' Think twice before messing with me 00:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) no prob... Think twice before messing with me 00:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) U OWE ME A BATTLE! It's fine, I got u on the list. Walmart, hbu where did you get the W2 Mechtogans? Reach for the stars 04:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually, my poetry is so good that I have been published 6 times AND I will be presenting a custom poem written for graduation come the end of the year. You jelly? AOH, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'one of ']]a kind 15:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) hey,can you get me any two M.S ventus bakugan dna codes? ill give you any unused code you want in returnVentuskuso (talk) 19:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso Hey man. My e-mail doesn't work you mind if you put the code i win any on this talk page? This User Always Get's His Revenge 20:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) code you can email me the code at Delta_038@yahoo.com Just checking Hey there, I was wondering if you had already sent the codes you were giving out out? I would still like the Battle Turbine - I don't think Firestormblaze will want it and I may have been a bit too quick. Can you still send it to me? I left my email on the blog but here it is again - zachattack31@truevine.net. And thank you for the code - I should be glad I won something. If I sounded ungrateful about it and giving it to Blaze, I apologize.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The Crimson and Pearl Code didn't work ... =( The Code didn't work ... I tried every way I could .. replacing the 2 with Z and Z with 2 ... But it didn't work ... is there any thing you can do about it? The only reason why I didnt tell you sonner is because I just found out ... I was saving it to see if anyone wanted to trade. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scar-RedNovaDragon can u get me a pyrus zenthon titan> i can give u a aquos trister for it.Ventuskuso (talk) 12:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso It's Aqua Aquamaster21 (talk) 00:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Shunz Blazing Thanks for the informative reply on my Magmafury post. GUNZ "Im Firin Ma" LAZAR = Kain Highwind 02:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife THE NEW BIJUU MODE!!! [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 12:47, January 25, 2012 (UTC) IKR! I SERIOUSLY HOPE THEY INCLUDE IT IN ULTIMATE NINJA STORM GENERATIONS! Only downside.........5 minute use time :| [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 01:11, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Random Blog Bakugan Wiki:Blog Policy. That should answer your questions regarding blogs, and it answers the question on how the blog was random. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 23:40, May 6, 2012 (UTC)